


Sucking a Root

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Phallic Imagery, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has to fight the heat and the image of Rodney fellating a root.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucking a Root

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "suck".

Jesus Fucking Christ.

John had thought that nothing other than an outright attack of their hosts could make this mission worse. M3T-967 had several suns, three of which were up at the moment, causing an oppressive heat, with not even the slightest breeze to make it bearable.

His clothes were drenched in sweat, and the "refreshments" that their hosts had offered were lukewarm at best. Even Teyla seemed slightly irritated by the heat, and Rodney had moved on from bitching to silently glaring at John as if he personally had asked to go on this mission at this time of day or year.

Now, though, Rodney had taken the special root he'd been offered, and sucked on it. And not just like Teyla who was suckling on hers politely, or Ronon, who'd put his aside again after a quick licking. No, after being careful initially, Rodney went to town on the root, running his tongue around the tip to wet it and then bobbing his head up and down, taking it deeper and deeper.

John hadn't even tried his own root, because his gaze was glued to Rodney's lips and tongue and his hands held his P90 over his crotch to cover his growing erection.

"I see you enjoy the dinbe," one of their hosts said approvingly to Rodney.

Rodney pulled the root from his mouth slowly to say, "It's really good actually," before licking down the root on all sides and pushing it in his mouth again with a faint groan of satisfaction.

"Colonel Sheppard, don't you want to try yours?" the man asked.

A strangled noise escaped John's throat, and he managed to tear his gaze away from Rodney's mouth for a second. "I, uh, I'd like to keep it for later?"

The man smiled. "Please take it with you to enjoy at your leisure."

John swallowed and turned back to Rodney, whose questioning eyes were now on him, even as he sucked on his dinbe. John flushed and quickly looked over to Teyla, who'd wrapped up her root and silently waited for Rodney to finish. Ronon gave Rodney an impatient look, and John risked another look at Rodney.

Rodney's eyes were still on him, no longer curious but calculating. John dropped his gaze for a second, but then he looked up again and held Rodney's gaze.

Rodney pulled on the root until only the very tip was in his mouth. He stuck out his tongue and licked on the tip suggestively, his eyes never leaving John's.

John squirmed in his seat. Rodney's display did nothing to ease his erection, and John's embarrassment was beginning to be outweighed by the hope that Rodney would put his lips and tongue to use on _him_.

There was little doubt that Rodney knew exactly what he was doing to John. He opened his mouth wide and pushed the root deeper and deeper, his eyes closing momentarily before opening again just enough to look at John. Then his cheeks hollowed as he began to suck in earnest.

John didn't even dare to breathe, so turned on was he. Then he felt Rodney's foot on his calf, and before Rodney could even begin to stroke, John stood up and ran. "I need to..." he threw over his shoulder.

He vaguely heard Rodney mutter something about the bathroom in explanation, and then he was alone, not caring about the sticky air in the small bathroom, undid his fly, and came after two hard strokes, imagining that he was pouring down Rodney's throat.

John panted until his head was clear again and he thought he would be able to stick his dick back in his pants. He did so, freshened himself up a bit with the warm water, and stepped outside.

He knew that he was flushing, but in this heat at least, he had a good excuse. He sat down gingerly and mumbled an apology.

Teyla looked slightly disconcerted, but smiled at him, and Ronon gave him a disbelieving look. When John turned to Rodney, he was glad to see that he was no longer sucking on his dinbe. Instead he gave John a long look, a growing smirk on his face.

"I believe we can begin with trading negotiations now," Teyla suggested.

John was glad to hear their hosts agree. Anything to get off this planet.

~~

Even though it only was an hour, John felt as if they'd suffered for a lifetime. He was surprised that his body hadn't melted and fused with the chair when they finally got up to leave.

His brain certainly felt mushy. He'd only stayed alert enough to pick up on any suspicious behavior or demands, otherwise letting Teyla do the talking. When they said their goodbyes, John could only think of the blessed cool of the Atlantis gateroom.

His mind was so focused on escaping the heat that he was caught by surprise when one of their hosts reminded John of his dinbe. He'd completely forgotten about it—and the incident with Rodney.

"Right," John said, swallowing as his mind turned to what had happened. Before he could take the offered root, Rodney stepped up.

"I'll take it for him," he said, grabbing the root before John said anything else. He stowed the root in his backpack and was off, leaving John to stare at his ass before he followed him.

John wasn't sure what to read into that. Rodney _had_ really liked the root. And at this point, John wasn't entirely sure if he hadn't imagined Rodney's show for John. Maybe the heat had messed with his vision too.

Back on Atlantis they were allowed to take a shower before debriefing and the post-mission check. When John stepped out of the shower, he felt like a human again, and his mind was a lot sharper too. Whatever had happened exactly, he certainly hadn't been able to hide his interest in Rodney. What Rodney would do with that information remained to be seen. Though John hoped it would be more than fellating roots in John's presence.

Which reminded him of his own dinbe. He wasn't sure if he wanted to demand Rodney return it to him, or offer it to Rodney. The decision was taken out of his hands when he stepped out into the hall and was joined by a freshly showered Rodney on the way to Woolsey's office.

"I still have your dinbe," Rodney said, keeping his eyes straight ahead as they approached the transporter. "I thought maybe you could share," he said, glancing at John when they entered.

John was pretty sure that was more than an offer for the root, but Rodney didn't even wait for him to answer. The transporter flashed white as it took them to main tower. 

"I should let you have it," Rodney said, stepping out of the transporter. "I'll find something else to suck on." He turned to look down John's body, until his gaze fell onto John's crotch where it stayed until he licked his lips.

Rodney gave John a heated look and turned to walk towards Woolsey's office. John swallowed. Sitting through the debriefing would once again be a bit uncomfortable. But at least this time he was really looking forward to the next time he'd watch Rodney sucking something.


End file.
